A Little Bit Of Love
by 1996kadygirl
Summary: Master Deputy Kristoff Bjorgman of the Disney County Unit is assigned a new partner, much to his chagrin. His new partner is a clumsy, sweet, and talkative strawberry blonde named Anna, who only seems to slow him down. Even after all of the trouble she causes him, Kristoff still finds Anna...interesting.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, I'm back. I'm sad to say that I will not be continuing Our Worst Enemy. I'm sorry I deleted A Sister's Love, it's still on Deviantart if you want to read it. It's been awhile since I've written anything, so I'm rusty. I hope you enjoy this new story.**

* * *

"Bjorgman?"

The blonde man looked up from his papers and saw Captain Eric Barnes hovering over him "You have a minute?"

Kristoff put his pen down and stood up from his desk. "Sure, cap."

The two walked down to Barnes' office, while the rest of the squad watched curiously as they passed. Kristoff hoped it wasn't anything bad. Eric never called him to his office before. And when others had been called down in the past, they either had a new partner, or they were fired. Both sounded horrible to Kristoff.

Eric sat down in his big office chair while Kristoff sat him the folding metal chair across from him. The blonde wiped his sweaty palms on his slacks.

"Is something wrong?" Kristoff asked hastily.

"No, no, not at all."

"Are you sure?"

Eric chuckled as he rested his elbows on his desk. "Yes, I'm sure. Kristoff, you've done such a good job around here. You're dedicated, straightforward, trustworthy, and really know what you're doing out there. I'm impressed."

Kristoff nodded, but was still quaking a bit. "Thank you, Captain."

"Since you're so reliable, I know you'd be able to easily show someone else the ropes around here. We have a newbie coming in next week."

"So...you want me to train someone?"

"No. I'm giving you a partner."

Kristoff's anxiety quickly turned to frustration. Barnes knew he preferred to work alone. He didn't need a partner, or anyone for that matter, getting in the way.

"Sir, with all due respect, I'd rather not have a partner."

"I know, but things have been getting dangerous in the county. You know how many deputies we've lost in the past year? At this point, it's really risky to be out there alone, even if you're armed. The new deputy just moved here and is unfamiliar with the area."

"Can't someone else babysit the newbie?"

"No… I'd rather have you do it since you're Master Deputy."

"But-"

"Kristoff, please… Just show her around. Give her a tour. Show her what goes on. And if you can't handle her, I'll figure something out. Just try."

Kristoff looked at the dark haired man with an irritated expression, but he knew Eric was right. The other deputies wouldn't have been able to handle a newbie and Kristoff knew all the ropes. And anyone of higher rank didn't have time to train. He didn't have a choice.

"Okay… I'll do it," he grumbled.

"Thank you."

"So, what's her name?"

"Anna. Anna Arendelle."

* * *

 **I hope you liked it. Please let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Anna, I don't see why you're so nervous. You're great at what you do!"

"But this place is so different than home... even the people. Who knows what they're going to be like at the station. So far, everyone has been grumpy."

Elsa rolled her eyes with a small smile and continued to braid her sister's hair.

"We've only been here for a week. Give it some time."

Anna sighed. "I know. I'm just scared."

Elsa removed her hands from her sister's half finished pigtails and placed them on her shoulders. "Of what?"

"Disney has one of the highest crime rates in the country. That's a far cry from what home was like. Something bad could happen here. To me...or to you."

Elsa moved from behind the strawberry blonde and bent down in front of her. She gently placed a cool hand on her sister's face.

"Snowflake, you know we couldn't stay in South Isles. We were in more danger there than we are here."

Anna put her head down, trying to hide her tears.

"Don't remind me," she said sadly.

Elsa placed her hand on her sister's chin, lifting it so their eyes met.

"I'm sorry. But there's nothing to be scared of. Disney may have a high crime rate, but they have the best law enforcement around as well. And they're about to receive the best addition to the team," she said, smiling warmly at her last sentence.

Anna blushed and playfully rolled her eyes. "Shut up."

"Why? It's true. Now, let me finish your hair so we can go." Elsa moved to stand behind the redhead.

"Okay. But don't you think the pigtails make me look...weird? I mean...a cop with pigtails?" Anna asked, cringing a bit.

"No. I think they make you look cute."

Anna raised an eyebrow. "A cute cop?"

"Yes. Now stay still."

* * *

Anna walked through the large double doors. She didn't know where she was supposed to go. The place was huge! It was a good thing Elsa suggested getting there early. There was a waiting area and a desk behind glass where a man sat. She told him who she was and even showed him several kinds of identification. He eventually let her through. Several hallways later, she finally found where she was supposed to be. She opened another set of doors and was met with a large office area.

Desks were everywhere, and at least half of them had papers sprawled everywhere. There were a lot of filing cabinets along the walls, all labeled. A small table a few feet from where she stood had coffee, water, and small candies.

But no one was around.

"Anna Arendelle?"

She jumped a little bit and turned around. There was a handsome man in a dress shirt and tie standing in front of her. He had black hair in a perfect coif and she could tell he worked out.

"Y-Yes, sir?" Anna responded.

"I'm Captain Eric Barnes. Welcome to the Disney County Unit," he said, shaking her hand.

"It's nice to meet you," Anna said, becoming a little less nervous. "W-Where is everybody?"

"Roll Call. You ready to meet them?"

"Yes, Captain."

They passed a few doorways before entering another large room. Inside were all of her new coworkers. There were several small tables, and the crew sat with their partners at each one. Most of them were men, and there were only two women. When the captain's return was noticed, all eyes were on him.

"Everyone, meet Anna Arendelle. She just moved here from South Isles and has 3 years of experience with the South Isles Sheriff's Department. She'll be joining our shift and will be partnered with Master Deputy Bjorgman."

All heads turned towards the big, blonde man, the only one sitting by himself. Kristoff could've swore he heard someone snicker. He flashed everyone a fake smile before going back to his usual scowl.

"Let's all welcome Deputy Arendelle."

And with that, everyone clapped, making Anna smile a little. As she started walking towards her new partner, the other deputies politely nodded in acknowledgement, which the newbie returned.

Right before she reached her destination, she tripped. She quickly got up before anyone could offer a hand.

"Sorry…" she muttered.

She finally sat down next to Kristoff, trying to pull herself together. She looked at the man next to her and held her hand out to shake. The M.D. just looked at her at first, but he decided to be nice and took her hand.

Captain Barnes stood up at the podium.

"Already, guys, it's the usual today. Bjorgman, I want you to show Arendelle around, inside and out. Let her get a feel for the job and the area, alright?"

Kristoff looked at Eric and gave him another fake grin, but he rolled his eyes as well. Eric narrowed his eyes and shook his head a bit. He turned back to the others.

"Alright, dismissed."

Everyone stood up and walked out of the room. Anna shuffled along with them, slightly ahead of her partner. As Kristoff passed Eric, the latter stopped him with a firm hand on the shoulder, squeezing hard.

"Improve the attitude. Please," Eric growled.

Kristoff sighed, still sour. "Yes, sir."

* * *

 **I hope you liked it! I'll be responding to reviews at the end of chapters.**

 **happy and free: Yes, they will get longer once the story progresses. Thank you for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

The first thing Kristoff did was show Anna her new desk. He didn't mind though. It would give her a chance to settle in, and he could get a few minutes of peace at his own desk.

Anna smiled as she placed two small picture frames on either side of her computer. One was a picture of her and Elsa from the previous year. They had went to a hockey game, a sport that Elsa enjoyed, much to Anna's confusion. She didn't understand how such a soft spoken, gentle, calm person liked a sport so rough. The other picture a family portrait of her, Elsa, and their parents. It was last one they had taken together.

Before the tears began to form, she was met with a female voice.

"Hey, newbie! I'm Mulan Wen," she greeted.

Anna smiled. "Hi, Mulan. It's nice to meet you."

"You need some help?"

"I think I'm good, but thank you."

Anna took out her pens and pencils and put them in a plastic cup to hold them. She shrugged and looked at her colleague. "That's all I've got."

Mulan grinned. "Better than nothing. Let me introduce you to the rest of the team!" She grabbed the redhead's hand and pulling her to her feet.

"A-Alright."

As Mulan dragged Anna away, Kristoff smirked as he filled out some paperwork. _Saves me from doing it._

"This is my partner Merida Macdonald."

Merida had a full head of curly, red hair and a slender frame. She looked up at the new girl and smiled.

"Nice to meet you," she said with a Scottish accent.

"You, too," Anna said.

Before Mulan could introduce Anna to someone else, another colleague beat her to it. A tall, brunette man with a goatee walked up to the only women in the room. He flashed the strawberry blonde a smile.

"Hey, newbie. Deputy Flynn Rider, at your service." He took her hand and shook it vigorously.

"Don't believe him, Arendelle. His name is Eugene Fitzherbert." Merida said, making Mulan snicker.

"Hey, I told you not to call me that anymore!"

"Well, it is your name."

"My birth name. Flynn Rider is my new, cooler name."

"Whatever."

Anna giggled a little. Her co workers were really nice and funny. Maybe she would like this place after all.

"Your wife still calls you Eugene," Mulan said.

"To annoy me. But she's an exception."

"Aw, so sweet."

Flynn rolled his eyes and turned his attention to the new girl.

"So, what brings you to Disney?"

"Well...I moved here with my sister to get a fresh start," Anna said.

"How come?"

"We...We were caught up in some bad stuff…"

Flynn raised an eyebrow. "What kind of bad stuff?"

Anna could feel throat drying up as she swallowed nervously. She wrung her hands together, feeling sweat forming as her anxiety increased.

"I...I...don't…"

Mulan could see it was a touchy subject, so she went over to Kristoff and nudged him.

"I think it's time to show her around the city," she whispered.

Kristoff scribbled furiously at the documents on his desk. "In a minute."

"Now, Bjorgman," Mulan growled. "Before we get called and have to drag her around a place she isn't familiar with."

The blonde sighed irritably and put his pen down. "Fine." He stood up and grabbed his jacket. "Let's go, Arendelle. You need to get a feel for the city."

Anna sighed with relief and walked away from Flynn. She'd rather be mauled by a bear than relive the tale that the brunette tried to coax out of her. She shuffled behind her partner, stepping on his heels a few times on the way outside. Every apology earned a glare or a groan from Kristoff. He was getting tired of her already.

The pair stepped into a squad car and drove off. Kristoff decided to show her some places that crime happened frequently. He pointed at a pub that had a cute duck on the sign.

"That's the Snuggly Duckling. It's the most popular pub around. Don't let the name fool you. Things can get rough in there. They hate Flynn."

"How come?"

"His ego."

Anna nodded. "Gotcha."

"And around the corner is a popular market called Pride Lands. Rumor has it that the founder's own brother murdered him just to take control of the business."

Anna looked and saw the said store. It wasn't too small, but it wasn't too big. It also had an exotic theme to it, animals and all.

"Does bad stuff happen there?"

"Yeah. Mostly stupid stuff, like robberies. There will be the occasional shooting, though."

Kristoff drove through a few intersections and took a few turns before slowing down. Anna looked and saw a new part of the city that was different. It was a far cry from what Kristoff had showed her already. It seemed...unhappy. She saw litter scattered along the sidewalks, a few homeless people sitting against the buildings, and people walking up and down the streets, who just looked mean and miserable.

"This is the poorer part of the city. This is where drug dealing and shootings happen a lot."

"Oh…"

"We get called to go down here a lot, so you need to be careful."

"Okay…"

Kristoff made a turn and drove back into the "richer" part of the area. He honked at the car in front of him, who was going at least 15 miles under the speed limit. The driver looked in his rearview at the Master Deputy and stuck his middle finger up, but Kristoff just honked again. The redhead looked out the window, watching a bunch of people walk along the sidewalk.

"Another place we go to is the Underworld Bar and Strip Club. It's run by Jim Hades, who's a annoying sleaze. There's always something going on there."

"Like what?"

"Assault of all kinds, fights, you name it."

Anna fidgeted. "Sounds scary."

"This job in general is scary. Get used to it."

"I-I know…"

"You said you have 3 years of experience being a police officer. You should know how 'scary' it is already."

The newbie twiddled her thumbs. "We didn't have a lot of crime in South Isles."

Kristoff scoffed. "Clearly."

Suddenly, a cell phone rang. The blonde pulled it out of his jacket pocket and answered it.

"Bjorgman." A pause. "Uh-huh." Another pause. "Alright, we'll be right there." He hung up and turned on the red and blue lights.

"What's going on?" Anna asked.

"Robbery at the Corona Cafe. This'll be a good training session for you, Arendelle."

The pair drove for about a minute before Kristoff parallel parked along the sidewalk. They hopped out of the car and walked towards the crime scene.

"Don't do anything stupid," the blonde told his partner.

When they had reached the door, two men forcefully opened the door, making Kristoff stumble backwards a bit. The thieves were both armed. One held a bag that contained their prize, while the other clutched a frightened blonde girl to his chest.

"Police! Drop the girl!" Kristoff pointed his pistol at them.

One goon pointed his own gun at his hostage.

"Back off, or the girl gets it!"

Kristoff didn't move. "You can have the money. Just give me the girl."

"And what if we don't?"

Anna trembled and pulled her pistol out of its holster. She looked at Kristoff and held it just like he was holding his.

"P-Put her down!" Anna ordered.

The goons smirked. "Who's that? Your girlfriend?"

Kristoff's patience was thinning. "Give me the girl, or I'll shoot."

The goon holding the child turned to his buddy. "Jet, get the money out of here."

"Got it, Flot." Jet nodded and ran down the street.

Anna panicked. "Come back here!"

"Arendelle, forget about him," Kristoff growled.

Anna didn't hear him. She didn't want either of the perps to get away. But she had to do something! She squeezed her eyes shut and pulled the trigger.

"Ow!" Kristoff dropped his gun and grabbed his shoulder.

Anna opened her eyes, horrified. She just shot her partner. On her first day. Flot laughed and simply let the girl go. The child cried and ran back inside the cafe, hopefully to her parents. Flot staggered a little while he ran because he was laughing so hard.

Kristoff looked behind him at the strawberry blonde. If looks could kill, Anna would've been lying in a puddle of her own blood.


End file.
